danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SpacedefenderX/Survival 101
Roleplay number 3, yeah!This time I am going to try a survival roleplay Survival 101 Rules No cheating No threadwatching No sexual language Intro You are stuck in the woods, with no chance of escape, will you be able to make it, will you murder for resources, or team up to survive, better decide quickly, your sanity is dropping... Gameplay You have different stats in the game Hunger, the most basic stat, drops over time, affects fighting and running Health, you know what is this Sanity, a special system, sanity has 4 levels Level 1, gained after killing a living thing, no debuffs, Level 2, gained after killing 2 living things or encountered a Terror, causes you to be attacked by Terrors Level 3, gained after being attacked by a Terror, causes you to see things differently Level 4, gained after being killed by a Terror, turns you into a Terror Sanity can be gained back through certain acts. Fighting In Survival 101, fighting is done with dices If the difference is 5, the lower one dies or stunned If the difference is 4, the lower one suffers heavy wounds If the difference is 3, the lower one sufferes light damage If the difference is 2, the lower one gets knockback If the difference is 1, the lower one gets hit by the wind If the difference is 0, the attack is blocked Hunger will lower your dice number by 1(Starving), or 2(About to pass out) Running If you can't win, better run, running uses a similar system to fighting If the runner's dice point is 4 or 5 points higher, the escape is succesful If the runner's dice point is 2 or 3 point higher, the runner is some distance away If the dice point is 1 point higher, the runner can be easily caught up If the dice point is 0 or lower, the escape failed Crafting! What is a survival game without crafting, crafting has several tiers, judged by intelligence Tier 1:Stone weapons and tools Tier 2:Bronze weapons and tools, ceramics Tier 3:Iron Weapons and tools, simple wood machinery Magic Tier 1:Simple protective amulets Magic Tier 2:Offensive Staffs Tech Tier 1:Simple steam machines Tech Tier 2:Industrial age machines Perks At the start, you will get a perk based on your profession Wildlife In Survival 101, the wildlife can be your best friend, or your ultimate demise There are 4 categories of wildlife Passive:These type of wildlife will run away from you, good for food Neutral:These type of wildlife will fight back, but wont run Hostile:These type of wildlife will do everything to kill you Terror:These type of wildlife are created by insanity, and can only be seen by the insane Terrain The world of Survival 101 consists of several mountains, and a huge forest, with beach on the east, and a volcano out of sea at the west. The gate of salvation and the door of adventure The door of adventure is the spawn for all players, and the gate of salvation being the goal of the game, but you dont know where is it... Category:Blog posts